1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to office partition systems, and in particular to the attachment and use of sliding privacy doors on panels of office partition systems to provide or restrict access to office spaces formed by the office partition systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Office partition systems may include a plurality of panels that form an interior space. Often, a person may utilize that interior space as an office or meeting room, for example. The office may include, for example, a desk, chairs, and other items appropriate for an office environment. A person may access to the interior space via an opening formed between at least two of the panels.
At times, a person may desire to have privacy within the interior space or office. Known privacy doors, however, have been heavy and unwieldy to attach to a panel and/or expensive or cumbersome to manufacture due to custom designs and additional required components.
For example, some privacy doors known in the art have been designed as pocket doors which are dimensioned to be received entirely within a cavity of an office panel. Pocket doors, however, require custom panels that are expensive to manufacture and necessitate a dedicated office panel that is manufactured separately from other panels. In this manner, pocket doors are not typically suitable as “add-on” components for existing panels in an office partition system.
Privacy doors have also been manufactured as separate, “add-on” units to office partition panels. However, these privacy doors have typically included cumbersome fastening systems which rely on screws, brackets, and other components which require tools to mount the privacy door to a panel.
A need exists for a privacy door that is both easily attachable to an existing panel and movable to provide or restrict access to an interior space.